Just A Game?
by coldfusion9797
Summary: What if One Two had accepted Bob's offer of coming too when Mumbles drops One Two home so he can go to bed? Oneshot. Crackish. Bob/One Two.


"Sure Bob, why not?" One Two was in a good mood. He was rolling in cash after yesterday's job and he was finally free of that psycho bitch Stella. He was in the mood for a joke, to stir his buddies up a bit, it'd be funny to see the looks on Mumbles and Bob.

They all had a laugh over One Two's answer and then Mumbles pulled up out side One Two's place and One Two got out of the car. He was saying see ya to Mumbles when Bob jumped out too, spun round, grinned at Mumbles and waved him off. Mumbles was driving away before One Two had time to process it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" One Two demanded.

"You said I could come too," Bob shrugged.

"Yeah well, I was joking."

"Tease." One Two rolled his eyes and walked to the door. Bob followed him.

"Piss off Bob, you know I didn't mean it."

"Scared you'll like it?"

"No. I definitely would not like it but I don't think you could handle it anyway."

"Is that so?"

"Yep." One Two let himself in and Bob continued to follow. One Two knew better than to let Bob get to him, he could win this little power struggle. He'd go upstairs, change and go to bed. Bob would pull up short before he made it to his bed, he was sure. Bob wouldn't risk pissing him off that much. Just ignore him and he'll go away.

Bob followed One Two upstairs, it'd be fun to see how far he could push this before One Two snapped, and he would, but he was in too good of a mood to get seriously angry with Bob. At the top of the stairs neither gave in; at One Two's bedroom door neither gave in, though Bob did stop in the door way, lean against the frame and proceed to enjoy the view. Any second now One Two would tell him to fuck off, and he'd go.

Cocky little prick, One Two thought as he threw off his jacket. How far should he let this go before he told Bob to fuck off? One Two glared at Bob while he started to unbutton his shirt. Bloody hell, he was gonna loose, he'd have to tell the little shit to get out.

Bob was about to leave, he truly was, but then One Two undid another button and revealed some skin and that undid him. It wasn't like he hadn't seen One Two without a shirt before, but here in One Two's bedroom, with One Two's bed right there, it was different. He'd wanted this so bad and for so long and here was One Two right in front of him, taking clothes off and shit now all he could think was how he wanted to touch that skin, feel it under his fingertips, taste it too. It must've showed on his face because suddenly One Two was looking worried. One Two's hands had stopped, Bob actually saw him swallow. And now Bob was focused One Two's throat and how that warm skin would feel and taste and he'd taken a step closer to One Two without even noticing.

It had been funny at first but the look that had come into Bob's eyes now was not.

"That's enough Bob, joke's over, you win."

Bob shook his head and relaxed a little, One Two's voice snapping him out of…whatever the hell that was. One Two was watching his cautiously, almost like he was dangerous. Shit, shit, shit, play it cool. Bob forced a smirk onto his face.

"I sure did. Had you shitting yourself, didn't I?" After a moments more uncertainty One Two relaxed and a smile crept onto his face.

"You little bastard. Well done. Now get out." Relieved to have gotten away with that little slip Bob turned and walked out the door. He'd taken maybe three steps along the hallway when he thought, fuck it, now or never. One Two had let him touch him once before, yeah it was before he was supposed to be locked up for five years but still, it _had_ happened. And if One Two rejected him, he wouldn't push Bob away. One Two knew the boys would ask questions, questions One Two wouldn't want to answer. Bob would have time to make it up to One Two. If he tried this he wouldn't loose One Two forever and there was always a chance he'd actually get want he wanted. A small chance admittedly, but still it was worth a shot. Bob turned back and as he walked into the bedroom was faced with a shirtless One Two.

"Bob, what the hell?" was all One Two managed to say before Bob crossed the room and silenced him with a finger on his lips. Bob slid his other hand behind One Two preventing him from escape. Bob took a deep breath and looked One Two in the eye.

Bob was looking at him with _that_ look. It was the one he'd given him in the car when he'd told him that he wanted him. Oh fuck, this _was_ serious. The dilemma facing One Two was this: he was _not_ gay. He was not into blokes, never would be, and he was about to tell Bob just that and there was the catch. This was _Bob_. Not some random bloke. This was Bob, his best mate. Bob who'd looked after his Mum when he was locked up and never said a word about it. Bob who he knew would do anything for him if it really came down to it. He was finding it very hard to say no to Bob and that alone should've made him run. A hint of the famous Handsome Bob smile crept onto Bob's face.

"At least you didn't run away screaming this time."

"Yet," was all One Two could manage in reply. Bob dropped his hand to One Two's chest. One Two flinched but didn't pull away. Holy shit, Bob never thought he'd get this far now what was he supposed to do? He looked down at his fingers resting on the bare skin of One Two's chest and hardly dared believe.

"Bob." At hearing his name Bob looked up at One Two again, unable to hide the sappy smile he knew was now on his face.

"Thanks for looking after Mum while I was away." One Two wasn't supposed to know that.

"Who told you?"

"Mumbles."

"He shouldn't have."

"Well he did, so thank-you."

All Bob could do was smile and snuggle in closer, wrapping his arms around One Two.

One Two realised his arms were still hanging at his side. What was he supposed to do now? Bob was holding him tightly but he was just standing there. Did he push Bob away? Did he cuddle back? Did he want to? He had no fucking idea. When in doubt, retreat.

"Ok Bob," he said trying to make his voice as casual as possible. "I'm going to get some sleep. See you later, yeah?" and when Bob didn't move he had to take hold of Bob's arms and push him back. As he was pulling his arm back Bob caught hold of his hand. Bob was about to say something when One Two's phone rang.

"Who the fuck is Sydney Shore?" Pulling his hand and his mind away from Bob, One Two took a moment to figure out what Mumbles was on about.

"It's a pseudonym. Bring it round here so we can have a look."

"Bob's still there."

"Yeah so?" One Two said, maybe a little too defensively.

"Nothing," but One Two could hear that Mumbles found it funny.

"Just get round here." One Two ended the call.

"Have we got him One Two? The prick who took you away from me and tried to take me away from you. Five fucking years without you…" One Two was looking warily at Bob again.

"He used a false name. Mumbles is on his way with the papers so we can have a look." One Two shifted uneasily. "Now Bob, when Mumbles gets here don't say anything about…this," and he waffled his hand around between them. Bob grinned and closed the gap between them. He planted a quick kiss on the corner of One Two's mouth.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Bob had his back to the door and One Two was freaking out about being kissed by a bloke when they came into the room. Both Bob and One Two had been too distracted to notice anyone in the house and the Russians had them gagged and bound in no time at all. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Bob was lying on his side, unable to move but able to see that the tall Russian seemed to have a real dislike, or was it like, for One Two. Either way it pissed Bob off royally and scared him even more. These sick bastards were ex-military sociopaths who would hurt them in ways Bob couldn't even imagine before they finally killed them. He needed to help One Two, that was all that mattered now. He would not fucking loose him to this pair of pricks after all they'd been through. What to do, what to do? He tested the ropes around his arms and legs but they wouldn't budge. The other Russian must've noticed because the last thing Bob remembered was something bashing him in the head and the panicked look on One Two's face.

**AN: You know what happens next: Archie shows up and saves the day. I'm thinking of continuing this if enough people are interested. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
